a Family
by thealovesalife
Summary: Derek was in heat and Stiles was the only one.
1. May

May

Derek looks up at Stiles, his hands shaking while clawing at his lip.

"Come on, Sourwolf, tell me what's going on?" Stiles gets on his knees in front of him, letting his hands rest on Derek's knees.

"Do you remember when I was in heat, and you were the only one who could help me?" Derek asks shyly.

"Yes, we had awesome sex," Stiles answers. "And again, and again.." he says quickly.

Derek just nods once. Taking one of Stiles' hands, he places it on his stomach, right above the bellybutton. "When werewolves are in heat, we can get pregnant. Even if you are male. So.. Stiles, I'm pregnant," Derek says finally and looks in Stiles' eyes.

The teen strokes Derek's stomach quietly and rests his skull against Derek's thigh. "It was 3 months ago." The teen looks up, while he strokes incidentally his belly. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asks and sighs.

"You are not shocked?" Derek looks confused.

"Hello? I have an internet connection. After the heat was over and you left, I did a search for everything that could happen. I was prepared for this," he mutters against Derek thigh. "I was hoping that you weren't going to be full of hormones and get a belly. I won't let you fight while you are pregnant with my kid…" Stiles looks up and smiles softly. "What are we now? Boyfriends or something like this? Because I would love to be your boyfriend, and the sex was amazing…." Stiles babbled.

A laugh came from Derek, which take Stiles face in his Hands and kissed him. Sweet and mouth closed. "We are mates, you idiot. "he says afterwards, while his forehead rested against Stiles head.

A laugh comes from Derek, while taking Stiles' face in his hands and kissing him, sweet and mouth closed. "We are mates, you idiot," he says afterwards, while his forehead rested against Stiles head.

After a long make out session, Stiles rubs his fingertips above Derek's belly and takes a deep breath. "We have 6 month to go. Right?" he asks, lifting his eyes from Derek's stomach, to his eyes.

"Yes.." the werewolf answered.

"We must tell the pack, we must tell my dad. We will be parents in 6 months." Panic crawls through Stiles' bones, as he thinks about his dad. How will he be take this? His son got a werewolf pregnant.

"Stiles, hush. We have 6 months. Everything will be okay." Softly, Derek strokes trough Stiles' short hairs.

"Yeah.. You are right. We get a baby, we will be a family. "

At the last word, Derek's eyes light up and a smile tugs at his lips. "A Family."

Finally, after hours of talking, making out and groping, they make it to Derek's bed, laying there quietly, while hands rest on Derek's stomach.

"I'll love to have a family with you," Stiles says in the quiet room, kissing Derek on the head and smiling in his hair.

"Me too."


	2. June

June

Derek's head rests on the toilet seat, Stiles sitting behind him, stroking his back softly. "Everything will be okay," he mutters, kissing Derek's neck. Derek throws up regularly, and has for a few weeks.

After sitting on the cold bathroom floor for a few minutes, Stiles helps Derek up and gives him a toothbrush, then goes into the kitchen to get something to drink and eat. Derek has gone from the bathroom in their bedroom and is lying in the bed, hand on his stomach and face in the pillow. Stiles gives him the food and lets him drink the whole bottle.

Stiles cares for Derek. He comes after school and sometimes after his mini job in the local library. He comes to the old Hale house with some healthy food and books for pregnant woman with advice for parents. They cuddle together on the old sofa and read the books; after 30 minutes, Derek falls asleep against Stiles chest.

Stiles almost lives in this old house, and this is the reason why he starts to clean and build a home in the ruins. He brings furniture in the old house; some days, he comes back from shopping, and bringing something like a blanket with stars on it, or little toys. Every time, Derek looks at him like he is crazy or something, but Stiles just says "It's for the baby, dear."

They have discussions all the time about doctor appointments, about the nursery. But mostly about Derek's training with the betas.

Every time he comes back, Stiles sits on the bed and looks at him, covered in mud and sweat. Stiles just stands up and pulls him into a hug. Derek lays his arms around his mate's and sighs. After a few minutes of silence, Stiles begins to yell, asking why the hell he risks the life of their baby.

And Derek lets him yell until he's finished before he speaks, "They are my kids too."

Sometimes, everything is too much for the teen; then, he just sits in a corner, head between his legs and arms wrapped around his legs because his life is fucked up. He has a boyfriend who is pregnant as hell, and he is friends with werewolves. Okay.. Danny wasn't a werewolf and neither is Allison. But his life is really fucked up.

One day after the training, Erica comes to him with a wide smile. Confused, he gives her something to drink and asks her if she's hungry. Shaking her head and sit next to him on the porch. She sips at her glass, while they both watch the others. Derek stands a few meters away watching his Betas fighting. Erica clears her throat and starts speaking. "You know, you are the pack mom," she says directly.

Stiles just stares at her, raising an eyebrow. "First of all, I'm not a woman, so .. mom is totally not description for me. Seriously? It's just because I got you're Alpha pregnant, isn't ?"

Erica sighs and presses her hand on his lips. "No, it's because you care about everyone here. Jackson was an ass to you; now, you help him clean his wounds and give him a ride home. And you glue us together. That's what a mother does. You are the glue that holds us together, makes us strong, makes us a family."

Stiles tries to talk, but Erica's hand doesn't move, and her hand tastes gross as his tongue poked out. After several minutes, she takes her hand away and joins the rest of the pack leaving Stiles to sit and think.

That night, the pack was in the living room, lying together on the floor. Nobody speaks for a long time, until Scott fall asleep. Allison giggles and slings her arms around her boyfriend. Issac just snores, his head falling back onto Stiles thigh.

Stiles lets his eyes look around, looking at everyone in this room, at his family. Stiles places a kiss on Derek's neck and smiles in the warm skin from his mate.


	3. July part one

July

Stiles and Derek chose the day after the ultrasound to tell Stiles' dad that his son was to be a father in a few months. And that the baby will be a werewolf.

Stiles pets Derek's hand while Dr. Deaton smears lotion on Derek's belly. He hisses as the cold gel drops on his hot skin. Today, they'll get an ultrasound picture of their cub.

A small smile spreads across Stiles' features as his gaze falls on the screen. Black and grey is everywhere, some lighter than others, but he can see a little thing - a head, hands and feet.

Derek shift slightly as the ultrasound wand slips above his belly, searching for the right position. And then, there it is - their little baby. Dr. Deaton tells them where the limbs are and how big the baby is. Stiles looks to Derek, his smile getting bigger. Derek lays there, eyes big and shining, a big smile on his lips. Its looks like he might begin to cry any second now.

Stiles bends down and kisses him on the cheek, his eyes are glued to the screen. Then suddenly Dr. Deaton says something about 'gender' and Derek's head snaps in his direction.

"You can tell which sex our baby will have? " Derek asks loudly while looking at the doc.

" If you both want to know…. "

"Yes.." It came from both of them.

" Okay, so let's see.. " Dr. Deaton moves the ultrasound wand over Derek's stomach until he has the right position. "Here you are. You two will have a .. girl…"

For a moment, everything was still. Stiles looks at Derek and their gazes lock. "A girl." Stiles mouths to Derek and he just nods.

They kiss, forgetting who they are and where they are. Coming back to reality, both realize their eyes were watering and a tear rolls over Derek's cheek.

He was so fucking happy.

Wrapped in happiness, they asked for a few pictures of their little girl, and the doctor passes them a hand full of pictures.

After they leave, they're still in their own world. At least until Stiles' phone rings in his pocket. With a glance he catches his phone from his pocket and looks at the display. 'DAD' shows up and Stiles feels the panic come. The ringing stops after a few seconds.

Derek takes his mate in his arms and rests his chin onto Stiles' head.

"Are you ready?" he asks gently while tracing his fingers across Stiles' back.

" Yes.. its just.. will he hate me? I mean, he wouldn't be mad at me, because I got you pregnant, I think he would be mad at me because I didn't say anything and… " Stiles' lips was half open, as Derek slid his tongue in.

It was purely passion. Stiles clung onto Derek's jacket while he kisses him again, letting his teeth sink in the soft flesh of Stiles' lower lip. Stiles put his hands around Derek's hips and presses his body against the curve of Derek's belly.

Again, Stiles' phone ring, breaking the kiss. Both breathe heavily as Stiles takes the call.

" Hey dad.. yes we'll come… In 10 Minutes…. Yes, bye dad."

Stiles hangs up and lays his hands back onto Derek's belly, then takes a deep breath. "We can do this." Derek takes Stiles' hand and walks to his Camaro.

" Yes we can."


	4. July part 2

July (2)

Hands looped together while Stiles walked to the front door of his home. Wait no, not his home; his home was by Derek and the puppies. No, this was his dad's house. And his childhood.

He knocked softly because he forgot his keys at Derek's. Maybe he lost it in the pile of pillows and covers. Or in Derek's bed.

The door opened and Stiles' dad hugged his son before realizing that he was not alone. Derek clutched to Stiles' hand, becoming more and more afraid that John might dislike him.

"Hey Derek," John smiles at him. After his seeing their hands, his face falls.

"Is this the surprise?" John asks, and then takes a step back letting the couple in.

"Not the only one. I mean, not the only surprise but he is the only one …" Stiles says quietly and pulls his boyfriend with him in the house. "Dad, Derek is my boyfriend, and has been for a fewmonths. And before you say anything, he treats me right and I love him. And I would have told you earlier, but I was afraid.." Derek squeezes his hand tightly. Stiles keeps muttering. "That you think it's not right or something like that. Because of the age gap or that he was arrested in the past."

John sighs heavily and looks at his son. "Oh, I knew something was going on.. But I never thought.." Then he let his gaze rove over Derek. "Derek." And then he holds out his hand. "I hope that everything Stiles says is right, because if it's not the case, I will arrest you."

Derek shifts slightly before he takes the hand and squeezes it. "Sheriff Stilinski, I will arrest myself if I hurt Stiles. I totally understand your concern, but you don't need to be," his voice low and calm.

"So what are the other surprises?"

Stiles bit his lower lip and struggles. "You might want to sit down, just in case. It's going to be too much… "

The sheriff nods once, trusting his son this once, before sitting down on a chair in the kitchen, where the little group had headed while they were talking.

"Everything okay with Derek being my boyfriend? " Stiles asks as he grabs Derek a chair and sits himself near his mate on a chair.

"Yes, I was surprised, but I will get over it."

As John finished his sentence, Stiles bursts apart with a swallow of words.

"Derek is a werewolf, not just him, Scott and Isaac, and most of the people who I hang out with. And just a few months ago, Derek goes into heat. I mean he doesn't sweat, he wanted to have sex. And I was there, and yes he's pregnant. Because when you are a werewolf, gender doesn't matter. And you will be a granddad soon. And I will be dad soon. I know I'm just 16 but it doesn't matter, I'm his mate and this means it is forever and please don't kill me or him, because our child needs his parents… "

Derek was still next to him and didn't do anything the whole time as Stiles speaks until he takes out the picture of their daughter, then lays it in front of John, who only stares at the couple. John's eyes travel to the black and white picture of the baby, then begins to shake lightly. Stiles wants to stand and take his dad in a Stilinski-hug but Derek's hand stops him letting his hand fall on Stiles' knee.

"What the hell, Stiles? Haven't I had 'the Talk' with you? How? What? Help me out here," he takes the picture and closes his eyes, before he speaks again.

"So, are werewolves the reason for all those murders? " The question was for Derek, who nods once before speaking. "Yes, but not my pack. It was my uncle and a few Omegas."

"So let me get this straight - you are pregnant with a baby from my son. You are a werewolf and male. And you have a pack." John's face drops in his hands as he exhales slowly. "You will take care of my son and the baby?" he says against his hands.

"Yes, I will care for Stiles and our daughter." Derek comes closer to Stiles, who's leaning against Derek's shoulder.

"Good, you two will tell me everything, really every, little thing." John stands up and take the picture with him as he goes to the cabinets and fetches some dishes. "Son, will you help me?" he askes and Stiles jumps up to help his father.

He was so relieved. His dad didn't have a heart attack and he didn't throw Stiles out of the room.

So everything was pretty good.


	5. August

August

After telling his Dad everything, it takes Stiles two more weeks to take most of his clothes and things he needs and moves in with Derek in the old Hale house. Because if they want to raise a cub, they should live together.

Derek smiles at him, hands around his swollen stomach, as Stiles slides out of his Jeep and runs to his mate.

"Hey you" Stiles says softly before pressing his lips to Derek's.

Stiles can feel the baby bump against his small frame as he fisted his hands in the wild hair of the werewolf. With a soft moan, Derek presses Stiles lightly against him.

"Love, can I move my things in our bedroom first? After that, I'm purely yours" Stiles whispers as they part after a few seconds.

Derek just nods but kisses him again before he pushes Stiles gently back to his Jeep where his things are.

A quick look behind him and Stiles' smile gets bigger. Derek stands there, hands on his belly, while his big pullover spans over his belly, making him look fat. He glowed lightly, like the best thing in the world has happened to him.

Stiles takes the carton full of his clothes, books, and other stuff out of the jeep and carries it into the house, thinking about how his life has changed in the last few months. He has just left his childhood home and moved in with Derek - in a house where Derek's family was burned alive. But it was restored, so you can't see any evidence of the fire. He will be a dad soon, just 4-5 month and then they would have a little cub. A little girl, with hopefully Derek's eyes and cheek bones.

With a heavy sound, he dropped the carton onto the floor in the bedroom. Before he can get back to the door, arms are around his waist, tucking him gently against a round belly with his back. Hot breath strokes over his neck.

"You. Bed. Now!" Derek whispers near his ear. With a big smile, Stiles struggles out of his shirt, hands reaching to help him, before the piece of fabric falls on the floor and Derek pressing his face into the crook of Stiles' neck.

Stiles turns around and removes the pullover from Derek as he gets his hands under the fabric. With a low growl, Derek pushes him onto the bed before he lets himself slide over the teenager and sits in his lap.

Stiles' hands stroke over the belly while he places kisses over Derek's chest. A hum vibrates between their bodies as Stiles catches Derek's lips with his own and kisses him passionately.

The door bangs against the wall as Scott walks in. A choked noise came from the werewolf who sees his alpha pregnant and half-naked, sitting on his best friend who is half-naked too.

"Guys, what the fuck?" he screams as he stumbles back out of the room.

"Scott, go away" Stiles hisses as he looks over Derek's shoulder to meet his friend scared gaze.

Derek just growls and kissed Stiles neck.

"No way, the whole pack is here to celebrate that you've finally moved in," Scott says before Isaac storms into the room and yelles surprised.

"Get the fuck out of my bedroom" Derek growls in his alpha voice. The two betas whimper as they stumble out of the room.

"Don't be so harsh with them. Maybe we should hang a sock over the door knob, so they know that the alpha will have hot and loud sex with his mate?" Stiles kisses Derek who is still growling softly.

With a sigh, Stiles struggles under Derek, who rolls onto his back, belly up in the air.

"They won't go away, you know the puppies." Stiles grabs his shirt from the floor and pulls it back on.

He throws Derek's pullover back to him and smiles at the sight of his boyfriend, mate, and lover in their bed.

"Come on, sour wolf. Let's make the puppies happy." With a smile, Stiles drops the last kiss onto Derek's lips before heading out of the room.

Derek is just a few seconds behind him and Stiles puts an arm around his back and tugs him into his side.

The whole pack was there, as was his dad. Everyone starred at the couple who came downstairs.

"We have cake" John says into the silence. Stiles smiles widely. And the pack was forgiven for the cockblock.

Derek just grunt and follows the pack to the food.


	6. September

September

"Stiles!" Derek screams as he pressed a hand lightly against the side of his belly.

"I'm sorry, but making you breakfast needs a little more time than 2 minutes." Stiles answers him from the kitchen where Derek could hear the dishes rattle.

"I can feel the baby, it's kicking!" For a few seconds, it was quiet until Stiles runs up the stairs into the bedroom, his hands on Derek's stomach in seconds.

Stiles' face splits into a big grin as he lets his hands rest where their little baby kicked. He pressed soft kisses onto the skin over the belly.

"Hey, little guy or girl. You're strong, aren't you? But don't kick too hard. If you kick too hard, daddy gets grumpy like hell." A soft kiss over the bellybutton. "I hope you are like him, but not so grumpy and quiet, just his looks, and his abs, if you are a guy.…" he trailed off and kissed the skin sweetly.

"You're okay?" Stiles asked Derek as he lifts his head and smiles at him.

"I'm fine, but hungry" Derek answered and strokes Stiles' head, feeling the short hairs under his fingers.

This was his life now. He has a mate - a hyperactive and always talking teenage boy, and will soon have a cub of his own.

With this boy.

Stiles ignores him while he nuzzles his belly.

"Stiles, I'm still hungry." he says loudly and growls softly as Stiles doesn't go and bring him his food.

"Right now, I'm talking to our baby. So, I can't go get you food right now!" Stiles explains. Derek growls louder, causing Stiles to sigh as he stands.

"I hope you like your bacon burned." Stiles grumbles as he goes out the door. With one last look at his lover, he goes down into the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

When he returns with a plate full of scrambled eggs and crispy bacon, he sees Derek lying on his side, stroking his belly and smiling like an idiot.

"Here, have something to eat." Stiles says as he walks into the room and placing the plate on the night stand before he sitting himself on the edge of the bed.

In silence, he watches Derek as he eats.

"Good ?" Stiles asks.

"Mhmh.. good." Comes as a reply.

Gently, Stiles lets himself fall onto the bed and closes his eyes.

"Really? Shouldn't I have put some more bacon on the plate? Because you are a werewolf and you need meat."

"The baby likes eggs," Derek says and looks up from his meal.

"Should I bring you more eggs?" Stiles asks, stretching his hands for the plate.

"No." Derek growls, clutching his plate.

"Okay, okay, Sour wolf, I won't touch your food." Stiles backs off and laughs. "You know, you act like some animal?"

"I am an animal."

"Should I bring some more eggs, without stealing your plate?"

"That would be good."

Stiles stands up and after a few moments, he's back with an extra plate with scrambled eggs.

"Here, Derek. I hope you aren't an animal tonight, because I'm still sore from yesterday."

Ever since Derek's pregnancy began, he fucked Stiles most every night into the mattress. Really hard. And sometimes, Derek would transform into the alpha form and fuck him like an animal. Because he can do it, he explains after they had sex, and Stiles would look at him like he was crazy.

But it was the truth. He could do that, so he does it.

Derek grunted and smiles lightly. "Maybe I'll be gentle to you tonight, But only if you bring me some juice."

Stiles groans and kisses his mate before going down to the kitchen again.

"And if you're gentle, you get more eggs in the morning!" Stiles chuckles when a loud "I can hear you!" comes from the bedroom upstairs.


	7. october

October

With a low growl, Derek rolls himself on his back and starred at the ceiling. He can't sleep. And this since 2 weeks now. Every fucking night, when he got sleepy, the baby will start kicking and be restless for the whole night. Most night, he would stand up and force Stiles to walk with him or force him to make something to eat.

But today, Stiles was away, was by his dad and help him to cure a cold.

So he was alone, with his baby who kicked like a football-star. He placed a hand over the place where the baby kicked and twitched as she kicked again. He sat up and let his feet fall on the floor.

His eyes wandered over the room, over the furniture that Stiles bought 3 weeks ago with the help from the pack. Mostly, it was him, but Isaac helps him to pick out the colors for the wardrobe. And Erica helped him with the night stand. He shacks his head before he stands up and walked out of the door and in the kitchen.

Derek wasn't hungry, he just wants to do anything while the baby kicked and twisted in his stomached.

With a sight, he grabbed peanut butter and a spoon and lean against the counter and begun to eat the butter from the spoon. The taste from sugar spread over his tong and he smiled. He loves this taste. Then, he hears the jeep driving over the road and coming steady near.

Stiles will be home soon.

Another full spoon was showed into Derek mouth before he let the glass rested near the sink and go to the front door the meet his mate. Stiles slide out of the seat, as Derek open the Door. The first thing, Stiles says was ,"Sour wolf, you should be sleeping. You need rest." After they separated after they share a kiss.

" I couldn't sleep without you" Derek mutters and kissed him again.  
"Mhh you taste like peanut butter and we should sleep now. " Stiles smiled and tucked Derek back into the house.

" You should sleep now, it's like .. " Stiles looks at his watch. "Its 2 in the morning. Oh I'm so sorry. I will never be away for this long. Sorry.. it was like 8pm when I looked the last time at a watch." Apologized, Stiles kissed Derek's neck and check, while their walk back into the bedroom.

" It's Okay. Just don't go away anytime sooner.. I think the baby can feel it, when you aren't here, and she is more restless that ever… when you aren't here." Derek lets himself sink into the soft bed and watched as Stiles striped to his boxers.

With a huff, the smaller boy falls next to him in the bed.  
"I missed you." He says as he kissed Derek's chest.

"I missed the felling of home. I missed the smell here; I missed you, groaning and bitching about the food and so. I know, I was with my dad and he is family, but not like you are."

Derek takes Stiles face between his hands and kissed him softly.

"I know .. I know. I love you too."

They kissed soft for a little while, cuddled together and curled around each other.

Before Derek could slip in a heavy sleep, Stiles kissed his temple and mumbled against his skin a sweet " I love you . "

And Derek sleeps, with a smile on his face and his lover on his side.


	8. November

November

It starts again, the morning sicknesses, the urge to drink tons of water, and the need to relieve himself every 10 minutes. Derek wants it to end. His belly looks like he swallowed three watermelons. More like three huge watermelons.

He wants his old body back. Where he could see his feet when he lies on his back, and lift whole cars without the fear to going in to an early labor. One where he feels attractive enough to walk around without a shirt on.

Now he just wants to hide himself in his big sweaters which Stiles starting buying him after Derek was in his second trimester. And he got grumpy, according to Stiles, who always got the full force of his emotion.

In the night, he doesn't wear boxer shorts, no; instead he wears long pajama pants with a big shirt which still stretched over his belly.

With the want for food, he wakes up.

"Stiles." Derek groans and rolls his head to the side, watching Stiles. A small smile spread over Derek's face as he saw that his boyfriend licks his lips before his eyes slowly open. It was a still a daily surprise that Stiles was still here, right next to him. Because how Derek treats him right now, just isn't really loving.

"What?" Stiles ask him, rubs a hand over his face.

Stile's arms were wrapped around Derek, spooning and holding him in his sleep, hands laying flat on Derek's hip. For one month, Derek refused to have sex with Stiles. Not once has he let Stiles see him naked. He always wore a shirt. He always covered his belly.

"Did you make breakfast?" Derek asks and turns around, lying on his side and face Stiles. With a short look at the alarm on the nightstand Stiles sight and drag again a hand over his face. "It's 5am. On a Saturday." He says and buried his face in the pillow. "We don't need to be up until... I don't know afternoon or something like that."

"I'm hungry." The werewolf growls and Stiles just sight once more before he rolls himself of the bed, falls with a heavy 'humpf' sound on the floor. "What do you want?" Stiles ask as he sat up and shook his head. His, now longer, hair falls into his face before Stiles runs his hand through the bed head.

"Eggs and some mushrooms."

"You will have your breakfast in few minutes." Stiles stand up and looked at Derek, smiled softly. "How are you?" He asks while he looks for a shirt. Stiles still sleeps just in boxers, mostly because Derek is like a heater under the blankets.

"Fine, I'm just hungry." Derek says and snuggling deeper in the bed.

"Do you want to come down with me?"With a soft yawn, Stiles stretch himself before he walks through the door. He waits for an answer from Derek, who just growls and turning his face in the pillow.

"I'll wake you when breakfast is done." Stiles said, and walked first into the bathroom where he looks into the mirror. A pale face looks back, huge bags under his hollow eyes. He was at the end of his strength. But Derek needs him, and their baby girl needs him. So he pushes and pushes himself, for the sake of his growing family.

He set a foot for the other, and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. The first thing he did was drew an Earl Grey. It's the only thing he had been able to drink in the last few weeks, to hold him awake. While the water boiled, Stile set up the breakfast, and washed and cut the mushrooms before he threw them into the scrambled eggs.

He sat himself on the counter, and let his head rest against the cold wood from the cupboard. He turned of the stove and closed his eyes, just a few seconds, he tells himself, before he falls asleep.

"Stiles." Derek mutters as he wakes up again, looking at the clock and sat up. It was 7am and there were no Stiles next to him.

Panic flowed through him and he stood up, walking through the house, calling for Stiles. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw his mate sleeping curled together on the counter. His breakfast was cold on the stove next to him.

"Hey, Stiles." Derek says and claps a hand around the thin shoulder of his mate. Stiles wakes up with a yelp, eyes wide open before he remembers where he was. "Oh god, I'm sorry Derek. I just fell asleep. You will have your breakfast in a few minutes. What do you want to drink? Oh god, I'm so sorry." Stiles babble while he turns the water heater and the shove on.

"Stiles, Stiles. Everything is all right. Okay? I can get myself something to drink. "Derek said.

After Stiles was finished with everything, Derek came up from behind him and put his arms around him, and rested his chin on Stiles shoulder. "I'm sorry that I have been the worst boyfriend on Earth these last few months. I'm sorry that I am still so moody and shy. And I hope I can change something on that. "

"Don't be. I knocked you up, I deserve some punishment." Stiles replied and laughed.

"Yeah, that's right." Derek said and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

December

"Derek, just calm the fuck down." Stiles said hurriedly and grabbed Derek's hands. "But the baby.-" Derek whispers and looks at Stiles. "The baby is fine. Do you feel pressure in your lower region ? Does it hurt?" Stiles asked him and kneeled in front of Derek, who sat on his bed and looking doubtful at him. "No." he says and rested his free hand on his belly. "But it feels so hard. My stomach. It feels like it's made out of stone."

"Yeah, that is a Braxton Hicks contraction." Stiles told his boyfriend as he rubbed soothing circles in Derek's hipbone. He leaned forward and kissed Derek's stomach softly through the fabric of the old shirt that stretched over his belly. "Your body just gets ready to bring our sweet little daughter to the Earth." Stiles smiled to Derek, took his hand back and laid them on both of Derek's hips. "When they get painful, tell me. They may be contractions then."

Derek nodded and laid back on the bed. "Still uncomfortable?" Stiles asked him, and sat next to him on the bed. A nod as answer is enough and Stiles stood up. "I'll get you tea, peppermint or chamomile?"

"Chamomile"

"Okay, and try to relax, okay ? It's normal. Unless you feel pain, then we should call Deaton. And maybe Melissa and Isaac and Scott. And maybe the whole pack. And my dad. But then we would ruin his date with .. how was her name again?"

"Patricia." Derek helped him, still waiting for his tea. "Right Patricia. And this would ruin everything. But if you are in labor, tell me, and my dad would be the first who would be here. So yeah."

"Tea, Stiles, tea." Derek reminded him, and Stiles bit himself on his lips. "I'm sorry, sour wolf." He called while he ran down the stairs to make Derek breakfast.

2 weeks until due day, and Derek thinks he gets in labor all the time.

For 3 weeks since the Braxton Hicks contractions had started, and every time Derek got one, he calls Stiles and begged him to help him with it. Because he is a 'big werewolf baby' which Stiles like to call him in these moments.

But today was different.

"Stiles." Derek yelled his name. Not like each other day, today he sounds panicked.

"What, Derek, are you okay?" He asked and ran up the stairs, and slid over the floor until he came to stand in front of the door to the bathroom. Derek sat in the bathtub and looked at him. " It hurts." He told Stiles with wide eyes and a hand on his belly.

"Fuck,fuck,fuck. Everything will be alright." Stiles told him, fished his self phone out of his pants, and dialed the number of Dr. Deaton.

"Its fine, its fine." Stiles tried to sooth Derek while stroking through his hair.

"Deaton? Stiles here, I think our little one wants to come out…. Yeah, he feels pain… he is in the bathtub…. We come as soon as possible to you." He hung up and looked at Derek. "We need to get you out of here. Can you sit up?"

"Shut up Stiles." Derek whispered and sat up. Stiles put his hands under Derek's armpits and helped him out of the tub.

"I will get a bathrobe, you sit on the rim." Stiles ordered, and got a bathrobe. He helped Derek in it, before he led the way to the stairs. Derek's grip at his shoulder hurt as the werewolf lives through another contraction.

"You can scream, it doesn't help you but it can be freeing. " Still trying to get the werewolf down the stairs, Stiles held on Derek's hip to steady him and himself.

"Shut up." Derek said, and groaned.

"Shutting up. But.."

"No buts, just bring me to Deaton."


	10. Chapter 10

December part 2

Stiles tried to talk to him the whole way to Deaton, but every time Stiles opened his mouth Derek would growl at him. Not just a soft growl, but a full alpha growl.

As Stiles parked his car, Derek pushed the door open and tried to get out, but failed. He just got a foot out of the car as a contraction hit him hard. "Owwww Fuck..." Derek screamed really loudly, and gripped the car door hard. The metal gave a weak sound away.

"Breathe." Stiles yelled and hurried to Derek, putting an arm around his waist and supporting him. "Breathe with me, in and out."

"You did this to me; I will kill you, slicing you into half and playing with your head like a fucking football!" Derek yelled back and slid his arm over Stiles' shoulders as he started walking to the vet.

"Please don't. Our daughter needs her daddy."

"Why do you think you will be Daddy? You will be Papa or so."

The doors of the vet were pushed open and Deaton came out, taking a look at the couple, and held the door open as Stiles and Derek came in.

"Help him onto the table, and then he needs to relax. Strip down; I brought some thing for him to wear. And this could take some time." Deaton tells them and showed them a room where there was a bed was and nothing more.

"Come on, grumpy. We need you to lie down." Stiles muttered and placed Derek softly on the bed. "Under the covers or do you want to lay on top of it? I mean, I could trap the half cover over you're under half and the rest would be on the cold air, or I don't know…"

"Stiles?"

"Shut up, I know."

Stiles laughed hysterically and took the bathrobe from Derek, who popped himself on his arms. Just a few seconds of dead silence, and Deaton came back, throwing a blue dress at Stiles who helped Derek in to it. Stiles laughed again and said. "You look prettyyyy."

Derek just stared at him and growled again, low and dangerous. Stiles stood up and held his hands up. "Sorry. Can't you feel all the tension in here? It's like the moment before a bomb goes off and everybody knows it. You know? The silence and …"

"Stiles." Derek growled and gripped his hand. "Shut the fuck up, or I will let you change the diaper for 1 year. Without help."

With a soft sigh, Stiles let himself sink on the edge of the bed and look at Derek. "When you need something, tell me, okay?"

"Yeah."

And after that, the next 3 hours where filled with screaming and growling with Derek yelling at Stiles and telling him that he will kill him with his bare hands with Deaton looking after him when they getting to loud and with Stiles running for snacks and drinks.

After 4 hours of pure torturing, Deaton came in with a little bottle in his hands and said "I think you are ready to bear your daughter now."

Calm, he is fucking calm. Meanwhile, Stiles started to breathe quickly, gripping the bed frame and holding on. And Derek just stopped breathing and watched Stiles with wide eyes.

"Stiles calm down. It's still Derek who needs to give birth, not you."

"Yeah, I know... but our little child, fuck this shit is real? Oh God damn it, so fucking …"

"Stop, right now, or I will freak the fuck out too. " Derek complained, and ground his teeth together as a contraction hit his body. He threw his head back and tried to breathe through the pain.

"Boys, calm down. Derek, you need to drink this. It tastes bad, but it will help you and soothe your pain." Deaton walked to them and handed Derek the little bottle. Derek took a sniff and growled again, before he closed his eyes and swallowed the whole liquid in the bottle with one gulp.

In the second it takes to give Deaton the bottle back, Derek relaxes into the bed and smiled lightly.

"Oh, okay, yeah, drug the werewolf. Sure..." Stiles said and ran a hand over his hair.

"It didn't drug him, it just calms his wolf." Deaton tells and put some latex gloves on before he sat himself in front of Derek's feet.

"Open them." He directs Derek who let his legs fall open.

"Stiles, you don't need to be here, but I would go outside, because you look like you're going to faint in a few seconds."

"No, I want to be here. I want to be one of the first people to hold our little baby-" Stiles lifted his hands and stroked with his finger through Derek hair.

Derek screamed, not as loud as the last few times, but still, Stiles' ears hurt.

"Stiles help me here, give me a pillow." Stiles snatched one from next to Derek's head and handed it to the doctor.

The doctor placed it under Derek's lower back and looked at him.

"Take a deep breath and then push." Deaton ordered, and Derek just gripped Stiles hips hard and pushed. He turned red, his eyes squeezed shut. His fingernails dug into Stiles hips, leaving bruises there. Stiles continued to stroke Derek's head and whispered 'I love you, you are so brave' over and over while Derek stars screaming.

Derek opened his eyes and stopped screaming but a new voice rise in the room. A scream.

"You did it, Derek." Stiles whispers and place soft kisses all over Derek's face.

"Stiles, Derek, she looks really healthy." Deaton said and handed him a towel with a baby in it. Their baby.

He took his daughter in his arms and tugged the towel out of her face. Black hairs were trapped from the wetness on the tiny head of his baby girl, and blue eyes looked up to him before they turned yellow.

"Hey, Cana." Stiles whispers and smiled softly. Derek made a grabbing motion and Stiles placed his daughter in the arms of his mate.

"Cana Laura Hale." Derek said and smiled bright, before he kissed the top of her head.


End file.
